


Don't Go In Alone

by AnotherSPNfanfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Third Person POV, Winchester Sister, flangsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSPNfanfic/pseuds/AnotherSPNfanfic
Summary: Maybe someday she will learn to listen to her big brothers... today is not that day.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Don't Go In Alone

She felt intense pain on her right side. She whimpered and tried to open her eyes, finding they were much too heavy.

“Shh, you’re gonna be okay,” she heard someone say. “I’m sorry, I know it hurts. We’ve got you.” That was Dean; she was nearly certain. She felt someone take her hand gently before she sunk into unconsciousness.

~

_ “Hey, guys, I think I found a case,” she said wandering up the stairs into the library. _

_ Dean closed the book he was looking through. He was ready to go, regardless of what she’d found. He was getting a bit stir crazy while stuck in the bunker doing research. _

_ Sam looked up from the lore book he was reading. ”What’d you find?” _

~

She was aware that the pain in her side had eased slightly. She heard what she was sure was soft snoring. She tried again to open her eyes but was exhausted after a moment of effort.

The last thing she felt before she passed out once more was a blanket being shifted over her and pulled up to cover her shoulders.

~

_ “Werewolf. Three deaths in the last three months,” she started. _

_ “One a month? Why do you think it’s a wolf?” Sam asked. _

_ “Hearts missing. And it’s always the night of a full moon. Plus, the days before the full moon, livestock have been going missing. Pigs, cattle, goats… Changes month to month.” _

_ “So, maybe a pureblood trying to not get caught,” Dean summarized. “Good enough for me!” _

_ “If they’re trying not to be caught, why hunt around the full moon?” Sam asked. _

_ “Who knows. What else makes sense though?” she asked. _

~

She heard voices. They were muffled so she couldn’t make out any words. They got louder—arguing, maybe—but still muffled.

She heard a door creak open and a chair squeal as it was pulled across the floor. She felt someone take hold of her hand.

“We really need you to wake up now, sis,” said Sam. She felt him kiss the back of her hand and gently run his over the top of her head.

~

_ “You guys go talk to the locals. I’m gonna go check out the area around the farms that lost livestock,” she said. _

_ Dean looked like he was about to argue. “Fine, but do not go in any sketchy barns or abandoned farmhouses without us.” _

_ “Yeah, yeah. I got it.” _

_ She spent the next hour driving around the country roads just outside of town. She pulled up to a run-down farmhouse with a large shed out back. She decided to get a closer look. She found a trail of blood leading into the shed. She pushed open the unlocked door and found a mutilated sheep. _

_ She sent a text to Sam and Dean: “Pretty sure I found where it’s been living.” _

_ “Come meet us back at the motel, and we can head out there,” Dean texted back. _

_ “You guys just come meet me here, it'll be faster.” _

_ “We’re on our way. Do not go inside alone,” he responded. _

~

Again, she heard talking, “I’m worried, Dean. It’s been more than 24 hours.”

“I know, Sammy. She’s gonna wake up. How about you go get some rest.”

She heard Sam let out a defeated sigh before the door opened and closed.

“Come on, kid. You’re scaring the shit out of me,” said Dean. “Please, just open your eyes.”

She curled her fingers slightly, just then realizing his hand was holding hers.

“Son of a bitch,” he said. “Can you hear me, kiddo? Squeeze my hand again.”

She complied. Managing to move her fingers a bit before she sunk back into darkness.

~

_ She rolled her eyes as she read Dean’s reply. She put her phone back in her pocket and went to check out the farmhouse. _

_ She jiggled the handle, finding it locked. She quickly picked it and carefully pushed it open. _

_ She began quietly wandering around the house. She finished checking the upstairs and headed back outside. She rounded the corner towards the door and nearly ran into someone. _

_ “What are you doing here?” he growled. _

_ “I, uh, I was just looking around. I didn’t know anyone lived here,” she tried to cover as he stalked closer. _

_ She stepped back. Matching him step for step until she hit a wall. He had her caged between his arms seconds later. _

_ “You shouldn’t have come here.” _

_ She managed to pull her silver knife from her waist band. She quickly ran the blade across his forearm causing him to recoil as it burned. She tried to escape as he reached for her. _

_ She felt the claws tear into her side. As she hit the ground, she reached for the gun in her boot. Moments later, she fired two rounds, killing the werewolf. _

_ “Shit,” she hissed. She tried to put pressure on her wound as best she could. She pulled her phone out, already dreading Dean’s lecture. _

_ She typed a quick text: “Hurry.” _

_ “Why? Everything okay?” Sam responded. _

_ “Just hurry,” she sent again. She dropped her phone and continued to try and stop the bleeding. _

_ Within a few minutes she started to feel sleepy. She fought to stay awake as long as she could. _

_ She closed her eyes as exhaustion overtook her. The last thing she heard was Dean yelling, “Son of a bitch!” _

~

“Yes, Sam, I’m positive. She moved her fingers.”

“Mmm, owww,” she mumbled. Finally, she managed to open her eyes. She blinked several times to clear the blurriness.

Both brothers sighed a breath of relief. Sam grabbed some water and helped her take a small sip.

She tried to sit up but found Dean’s hand on her shoulder keeping her in place. “Just relax. I don’t need you busting a stitch.”

“Did I get him, at least?” she asked, her cocky grin rivaled Dean’s.

“Yeah, you got him.” He couldn’t help but smile at her antics, but he quickly sobered, “But not before he almost got you. Which is why I told you not to go in alone. I should have known though, you never listen to me.”

“I’m sorry. There wasn’t anyone home when I got there.” She gave him her best puppy eyes.

“Don’t give me that look. You could have died.” Dean pointed at her.

“I didn’t mean to scare you. I won’t do it again.”

“Yeah, you will. We all know it. Just try not to get hurt next time.” Sam bent over to kiss her forehead. “Get some rest. I’m going to go grab us something to eat.”


End file.
